


Not a Nurse Shark Yet Still Good!

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, courting, hurt!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance was torn from his territory from a massive storm.He find him in a care of a shark.And no not a nurse shark.But, close enough.





	Not a Nurse Shark Yet Still Good!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to play around more with some lore and just randomness. I made this to help me de-stress so it's just a little thing. Also wanted to make some more mermay stuff before the month ends. Sadly, this will be the last for mermay, but not the last mer voltron. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Remember I post my updates on my SFW Twitter: KnightlyLauTaur! 
> 
> Come follow and maybe chat! I do love talking about aus and ships. <3 Also food... and fish... and mermaids... and centaurs... and books... and animals... ANYWAY! 
> 
> Again I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Also note! That anything in the merlore building are all different from each other. Just trying to see how different lore building will go.

When the storm came, no one in the reef was prepared and Lance was helpless along with his family as waves upon waves tore into their home. Everyone was screaming and all the animals scattered left and right in order to get away. Lance had managed to get his little brother and sister into the arms of his mother who was safely inside a sea cavern when a strong wave ripped him away. 

After that it was a little blurry as he was jumbled around. Sadly he could do nothing, but ride the current to wherever it took him. He tried calling for help, but soon he knew his calls were useless. For a long time it was just being washed around like seaweed in river currents. 

When it was all over Lance was exhausted and succumb to the darkness that clawed at him. His sleep was deep and a part of him wondered if he would ever wake up. He didn't know where the storm brought him nor did he know if a predator spotted him yet. 

He could have been eaten. 

He could be dead right now. 

'….. Nope... too much pain still alive.' Lance thought, wanting to wheeze with how horrible his body felt. Opening his eyes Lance noticed that he seemed to be in a very unfamiliar area and that the soft thing he was playing it was a whole nest of seaweed form into a protective little cove. 

It was very nice and Lance laid in it more with a sight of relief. Ocean blue eyes scanned over his body and saw that all injuries he had were bandaged and treated. 'I must have been found.' Lance thought, wondering who was kind enough too treat him. 

“You're awake.” came a relieved voice, allowing Lance too look at his savior. At first Lance a little afraid of the massive body that was in front of him along with the other being a reef shark. But, he calmed when the other didn't show him any harm and laid his head back down on the seaweed. 

“Thank you...” Lance whispered, getting a gentle clawed hand moved over his face. 

“Rest, you gave everyone a scare crashing into the reef when the storm came.” the other informed, checking over the seahorse's body and chuckling when the tip of the tail wrapped around his wrist. Lance would have blushed if he wasn't exhausted and in pain since the other merman was seriously enticing. 

But, again the pain. 

“Shiro, is he alright?” whispered a frantic voice getting Lance to move his head just a bit to see a few head pop around the opening. 

“Come back later, he's still weak.” Shiro explained, getting nods from everyone getting all the faces to vanish. Though, one stayed behind a bit to look at Lance with great worry before he was dragged away by a red colored tail. 

'Red and Yellow...... matches.' Lance mused, before closing his eyes again. “.... Lance....” Lance was able to say before darkness consumed him once again. But, unlike the last time this one was filled with the feeling of being safe and warm. 

When Lance opened his eyes again he felt better, but his stomach growled in agony. It demanded food and Lance whined as his stomach grumbled at Lance even louder. Just like the last time it seems that Shiro just appears at the front of the nest. Swimming inside with something in his hands that smells so good that Lance's mouth is watering. 

“Don't eat too fast or you'll upset your stomach.” Shiro warned, gently handing Lance a few pieces of meat. While Lance wanted to just shove the whole thing in his mouth he obeyed Shiro and ate slowly. Savoring the wonderful taste and looking at Shiro with sparkles in his eyes. 

“It's tuna.” Shiro explained, smiling as Lance continued to gobble it up. 

“I never had it...” Lance whispered, wincing as the sea weed was starting to stink of his blood and other unpleasant things. Shiro noticed and gently brought Lance into his arms this time getting a blush from the sea horse as the shark made his way out of the seaweed home. 

“I'm going to clean up the nest a bit. I also though it be nice for you to get some fresh water.” Shiro mused, getting Lance to breathe in deep before nodding. It seemed that Shiro knew Lance would agree as he was placed on a temporary nest. 

Lance settled in and blushed when he got a soft nuzzle from the shark who went back too the nest in order to tear out the old seaweed and grow in bran new ones. At first Lance watched with interest, but soon his attention was brought to a larger merman gliding his way towards him. 

'Another seahorse like me!' Lance thought, seeing the gentle smile on the larger merman as he curled his yellow tail on a rock that was close by him. The two instantly let out small little chirps to each other and Lance moved his tail just a bit to curl around Hunk. It was familiar and comforting for Lance as the two just whispered little things to each other. 

“My name's Hunk. I live with my mate inside the rock cavern not too far from here.” Hunk introduced, brushing Lance's hair and cleaning it from the grime that was caked on. Lance purred in delight at the cleaning for his whole body felt terrible with the grime that seemed to be caked on his poor scales and skin. 

“My name is Lance, I come from the sparkling reefs.” Lance explained, making Hunk gape at Lance. Stopping his grooming as he stared at the injured merman. This caused Lance to whine a bit causing Shiro to poke his head out of the seaweed cove and for Hunk to continue his grooming. 

Lance didn't get a chance to ask where he was now as he once again fell asleep to the feeling of finally getting clean again. He only woke when once again food was brought to him and Shiro was safely transferring him back into the seaweed cove. 

“Shiro how far am I?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to go silent for a moment before sighing. 

“You've crossed a large expanse of territories and even the open ocean to wind up here. You are a good ways away from your originally territory.” Shiro explained, getting Lance to sigh. 

“I figured as much.” Lance whispered, before remaining silent. Shiro didn't try to force him to talk either and instead resting close against the other to offer him comfort. 

It was something that Lance greatly appreciated. 

For the next few weeks day had blurred together as Shiro continued to care for him. Slowly Lance started to regain his strength and even helped out around the nest by helping grow the seaweed as well along with taking the scrapes and pushing them out of the home. 

He couldn't go to the drop off to drop off the scraps do his his swimming ability. Last time Lance had attempted this Shiro had to rush to save him as he continued to get pushed out into the open ocean. It was honestly an adorable situation for Lance as he saw how panicked and flustered Shiro got while rushing after him. 

Slowly Lance started to get closer to not only Shiro, but the others who lived in the territory. He got to know Hunk a bit more and his very... interesting mate Keith. Lance think the combination of the bull shark and tiger shark matched the other well. 

Lance had also meet the siblings Pidge and Matt who were crafty with their many tentacles. They had crafted many homes for the territory and created inventions that sparked Lance's curiosity. Lance had a soft spot for Pidge who would wrap a tentacle around the end of his tail for him to not get blown away by the current. 

The two liked to talk about pranks and play them on the unsuspecting neighbors of the territory. The last prank almost got them killed, but it was worth it seeing Keith dodge piled by everyone to prevent him from murdering the two pranksters. 

The last one was Allura who acted as the major protect of the territory. Her long jelly like tendrils were deadly and beautiful. Lance had actually been intimidated when he first meet her and hid behind Shiro when introduced. But, he later found kinship with Allura as she too used special cosmetics and brushes. They talk for so long about hair treatments and accessories they were forcefully dragged away from each other. 

'I just realize....' Lance thought, looking down at his little treasures of seashell and pearls. 

“I haven't had the feeling of homesickness.” Lance whispered, slowly swimming out of the cove in order to swim towards the drop off. Being careful this time Lance made sure to catch himself on a sturdy rock before letting out a small song. 

A song of summons. 

He didn't have to wait long as little to loud chirps could be heard. Lance watched with a smile as a pod of female dolphins came to his aide all circling around and nuzzling at Lance with joy. “Thank you for answering my call... do you think you can do something very important to me?” Lance asked, getting frantic nods from all the dolphins. 

With a happy chirp back Lance tied something to a dolphin's fin and whispered enchanted words upon it. After giving them the destination Lance watched as the dolphins rushed away all squeaking their goodbyes before disappearing in the abyss of the open ocean. 

“Lance?! Lance!” came a cry, getting Lance to chuckle as he waited for Shiro to come around the corner in his usual frantic and flustered swimming whenever he couldn't find him. 

“Did the current catch you again?” Shiro asked, pressing close again Lance for him to wrap his tail around his body. Lance did so with a chuckle and snuggle close against Shiro's back as he quickly left the drop off. 

“You know... even though you're not any part nurse shark, you sure give the best care ever.” Lance informed, smiling when he saw how red Shiro was turning. It made Lance snuggle close and rest his chin on the others shoulders as they made it back to their home. 

When Lance untangled himself to head inside their shared home Shiro stopped in with a red face and fumbling words. Lance raised a brow not sure what was going on until he noticed an item being held out towards him. 

“... I just... I was wondering... you can say no if you want! Also I'm not taking advantage of the situation or you or anything... but I just... I was wondering....” Shiro kept on fumbling, his tail fin wagging back and forth anxiety and nervousness. 

Lance stared at this cute display before giggling. He took the courting gift and spoke clearly for Shiro. 

“You better court my fins off Shiro.” He grinned, leaning forward to kiss the other on the nose. He left a pure glowing red Shiro behind as he went into the seaweed cove to rest. Behind him he could hear the other cheer from he shadows and Shiro scramble to follow Lance into their home. 

'Not a nurse shark... yet still good.' Lance thought, as they wrapped around each other in laughter and light kisses.


End file.
